Without love it cannot be seen
by Saku Hyuuga Ishtar
Summary: Para 30vicios. 30 viñetas sobre la relación de Battler y Beatrice. Sin amor no puede ser visto... Enemigos, amigos. Ambos persiguen un mismo fin: la verdad, la victoria. SPOILERS de los EP1 a EP7 de las sound novels.
1. No lo parece

**Título:** Without love it cannot be seen ~ Sin amor no puede ser visto.  
**Fandom: **Umineko no Naku Koro ni ~ Incluye Chiru  
**Pareja: **Ushiromiya Battler/Beatrice  
**Notas: **SPOILERS del EP1 al EP7. Si has visto el animé entonces sólo spoilers del EP5 al EP7.  
**Rating:** T  
**Género: **Angst/Romance  
**Tabla de retos: **30 días  
**Tema: **21. No lo parece

* * *

Son ruidosos, muy ruidosos y no de la clase que le gusta: gritos, llantos y súplicas. Beatrice los examina con interés mientras desembarcan en el puerto, pero pasado un tiempo desvía su mirada ante tan ordinarios humanos, que por supuesto, no creen en ella y no merecen su atención. Sin embargo, este año hay alguien diferente y no es la pequeña María, que juega con ella siempre que se ven y ha crecido un palmo, sino un muchacho alto, pelirrojo, de ojos azules y mirada sorprendentemente confiada.

No lo parece, pero _él es alguien especial_. Alguien a quien Beatrice no puede quitar los ojos de encima, planeando formas de torturarlo, de subyugarlo. Porque la tormenta que se avecina sólo predice desastre y ellos serán el centro del tifón, de la desgracia.

Sonríe con malicia pintando sus facciones, con esa tan poco elegante risa llenando el eco entre los árboles, donde se esconde, donde acecha a su presa.

_Bienvenido a Rokkenjima, Ushiromiya Battler._


	2. Encanto

**Título:** Without love it cannot be seen ~ Sin amor no puede ser visto.  
**Fandom: **Umineko no Naku Koro ni ~ Incluye Chiru  
**Pareja: **Ushiromiya Battler/Beatrice  
**Notas: **SPOILERS del EP1 al EP7. Si has visto el animé entonces sólo spoilers del EP5 al EP7.  
**Rating:** T  
**Género: **Angst/Romance  
**Tabla de retos: **30 días  
**Tema: **12. Encanto

* * *

_Es un encanto_. No puede evitar pensarlo mientras suelta una bocanada de humo y ríe entre dientes. Ushiromiya Battler es un encanto, no sabe qué creer, no sabe en quién confiar y sigue negando su existencia, pero cuando se queda sin recursos la acepta. ¡Qué divertido! ¡Realmente divertido! Un hombre así necesita ser subyugado, necesita ser destrozado completamente, porque sólo existe una verdad —la suya— y lo hará aceptarla, aunque le cueste sangre, sudor y lágrimas.

Cuánto le entusiasma la idea de tenerlo rendido a sus pies, de jugar hasta el cansacio con su destino, su futuro, su desesperación. Pero es difícil —siempre lo es— porque aunque todos mueren a su alrededor, consigue negarla, consigue salvarse a base de teorías absurdas.

¿No es eso lo mejor de todo? El peor veneno para una bruja es el aburrimiento y la única solución es un nuevo juguete, uno que llore, la maldiga y se desespere, pero que siempre siga intentándolo. Porque cada uno de esos rostros destrozados que hace Battler le parece un encanto, una obra de arte que ella misma ha pintado.


	3. Algún día

**Título:** Without love it cannot be seen ~ Sin amor no puede ser visto.  
**Fandom: **Umineko no Naku Koro ni ~ Incluye Chiru  
**Pareja: **Ushiromiya Battler/Beatrice  
**Notas: **SPOILERS del EP1 al EP7. Si has visto el animé entonces sólo spoilers del EP5 al EP7.  
**Rating:** T  
**Género: **Angst/Romance  
**Tabla de retos: **30 días  
**Tema: **29. Algún día

* * *

El tablero parece demasiado complicado, regido por reglas que nisiquiera comprende, que nisiquiera conoce, manchado de sangre, una vez, dos veces... Cualquiera se habría rendido ya, pero él no puede. Se lo ha jurado a sí mismo, se lo ha jurado a su familia. Algún día alcanzará la verdad, algún día destruirá la ilusión de Beatrice, convertirá en cenizas ese cabello rubio y esa sonrisa malévola, para regresar a salvo, vivo, con los demás. Algún día, sí. _¿Cuándo?_

La parte pesimista de su cerebro, la que quiere rendirse y aceptarla con tal de no sospechar de su familia, sabe que no está haciendo progresos, que lo único que logra sentado en esa silla, con el olor del té negro inundando la habitación, es entretener a la Bruja, darle diversión con su miedo, con su desesperación.

Únicamente sinsentidos salen de su boca y Beatrice ríe, _se burla_.

Qué lástima que Battler no pueda ver más allá de esa sonrisa torcida, qué lástima que no se de cuenta de que la desesperación no es suya, sino de Beatrice.


	4. De ahora en adelante

**Título:** Without love it cannot be seen ~ Sin amor no puede ser visto.  
**Fandom: **Umineko no Naku Koro ni ~ Incluye Chiru  
**Pareja: **Ushiromiya Battler/Beatrice  
**Notas: **SPOILERS del EP1 al EP7. Si has visto el animé entonces sólo spoilers del EP5 al EP7.  
**Rating:** T  
**Género: **Angst/Romance  
**Tabla de retos: **30 días  
**Tema: **01. De ahora en adelante

* * *

Se supone que debe de haber cierta sensación de familiaridad entre viejos adversarios, debe de haber confianza y ese tipo de cosas. Beatrice lo sabe, por eso le molesta la manera en la cual es tratada por Battler, pero lo esconde con su típica majadería, su estruendosa risa y sus palabras hirientes.

Lo único que no se puede permitir es esa formalidad, esa única formalidad que la ha atormentado desde que el juego comenzó. Su nombre. Ella usa el nombre de pila del muchacho y pide, no, más bien, exige que sea lo mismo para ella. Algo más familiar, menos rudo.

_Beato._

Así la llama María. Y así debe de llamarla él.

De ahora en adelante, no permitirá tal formalidad, no en un juego tan retorcido donde está fuera de lugar.


	5. Equipaje

**Título:** Without love it cannot be seen ~ Sin amor no puede ser visto.  
**Fandom: **Umineko no Naku Koro ni ~ Incluye Chiru  
**Pareja: **Ushiromiya Battler/Beatrice  
**Notas: **SPOILERS del EP1 al EP7. Si has visto el animé entonces sólo spoilers del EP5 al EP7.  
**Rating:** T  
**Género: **Angst/Romance  
**Tabla de retos: **30 días  
**Tema: **17. Equipaje

* * *

Aunque no lo parezca, planear un juego tan complejo como el que se está llevando a cabo requiere de esfuerzo, de cálculos perfectos, de cierto toque de misterio y verdad. Ella no es sólo una bruja cruel y malvada, clásico estereotipo de las películas contemporáneas, ella es un genio que necesita comunicar un mensaje, que necesita probar a su aún incompetente oponente.

Es difícil, retorcido y divertido a la vez. Sorprender a Battler mientras está desprevenido, forzarlo a rendirse ante su desesperación. Matar no es la única manera de diversión que conoce Beatrice, pero si la única que puede llevar a cabo para satisfacer su propio deseo de la verdad. Mover cuerpos como si fueran equipaje oloroso, cambiarlos de lugar, desaparecerlos, seguir matando, es sólo una pequeña parte de lo que el juego implica. Y lo está disfrutando, mientras dure, mientras soporte.

Porque algún día se terminará.

Algún día, Battler alcanzará la verdad.

O eso espera.


	6. Nunca desaparecerá

**Título:** Without love it cannot be seen ~ Sin amor no puede ser visto.  
**Fandom: **Umineko no Naku Koro ni ~ Incluye Chiru  
**Pareja: **Ushiromiya Battler/Beatrice  
**Notas: **SPOILERS del EP1 al EP7. Si has visto el animé entonces sólo spoilers del EP5 al EP7.  
**Rating:** T  
**Género: **Angst/Romance  
**Tabla de retos: **30 días  
**Tema: **03. Nunca desaparecerá

* * *

El color rojo quemado a fuego en sus retinas nunca desaparecerá. Es irónico como el dicho popular de la verdad duele, parece ser cierto. Esa espada afilada con la que Beato ha comenzado a atacar lo está acorralando, dejándolo sin ideas. _La verdad roja_, el arma letal que parece teñida con la sangre de todos los que ya han muerto.

Debe de haber algo que pueda ayudarlo, algo con qué contrarrestar el filo de esa espada. ¿Dónde están sus ideas? ¿Dónde está su ímpetu? El brillo carmesí de esas letras sigue impregnado en su retina, junto con la sonrisa malévola de su oponente, no puede ver nada más, es inútil, todo es inútil.

Pero quizás... Sólo quizás si puede voltear esa espada contra su dueña pueda ganar. Y su agotado cerebro empieza a trabajar a mil por hora para encontrar la solución, el contra-ataque a esa verdad teñida de sangre.


	7. Sentido común

**Título:** Without love it cannot be seen ~ Sin amor no puede ser visto.  
**Fandom: **Umineko no Naku Koro ni ~ Incluye Chiru  
**Pareja: **Ushiromiya Battler/Beatrice  
**Notas: **SPOILERS del EP1 al EP7. Si has visto el animé entonces sólo spoilers del EP5 al EP7.  
**Rating:** T  
**Género: **Angst/Romance  
**Tabla de retos: **30 días  
**Tema: **06. Sentido común

* * *

Su risa, estrepitosa y nada placentera, comienza a ser un sonido familiar. Beatrice no puede evitarlo. ¿Cómo evitarlo? ¿Pequeñas bombas? ¿Battler ha dicho pequeñas bombas? ¡Qué estúpido! ¡Pensó que tendría más sentido común! Pero tras semejante teoría no puede sentirse un poco decepcionada, porque el escenario es tan claro que Battler casi podría darse de bruces con la verdad un día de estos y sin embargo, todavía parece cegado, incompetente e inútil.

Pequeñas bombas. _Pequeñas bombas..._

La risa de maniática sigue escapando de sus labios entreabiertos, una risa llena de desesperación, burla y decepción. Promete nunca olvidarlo, nunca olvidar esas pequeñas bombas, el paso más alejado que ha dado Battler de la verdad y ella de su liberación.


	8. Después de

**Título:** Without love it cannot be seen ~ Sin amor no puede ser visto.  
**Fandom: **Umineko no Naku Koro ni ~ Incluye Chiru  
**Pareja: **Ushiromiya Battler/Beatrice  
**Notas: **SPOILERS del EP1 al EP7. Si has visto el animé entonces sólo spoilers del EP5 al EP7.  
**Rating:** T  
**Género: **Angst/Romance  
**Tabla de retos: **30 días  
**Tema: **18. Después de

* * *

El segundo juego acaba de terminar, el turno de la bruja ha finalizado con una victoria, no sólo aplastante, sino también humillante. Battler se ha rendido a la magia, se ha rendido a los propios instintos que le piden no sospechar de sus familiares y yace desnudo y encadenado al lado de Beatrice, quien lo pasea como un perro en exhibición entre sus invitados. Después de todo, ¿qué más se puede pedir de semejante inútil?

Parece que todo está perdido, pero el juego está lejos de terminar. Battler quizás haya perdido las esperanzas momentáneamente, pero tanto como ella sea la Bruja de lo Infinito, tanto así seguirá reviviendo sus ganas de pelear. El próximo juego no será fácil, el próximo tablero lo acercara más a la verdad, está segura.

Pero mientras ese momento llega, disfrutará del presente. De ese perro sin vida, cuyos ojos azules e inexpresivos no miran a nadie y cuya carne pronto será devorada por demonios.


	9. Una rosa roja

**Título:** Without love it cannot be seen ~ Sin amor no puede ser visto.  
**Fandom: **Umineko no Naku Koro ni ~ Incluye Chiru  
**Pareja: **Ushiromiya Battler/Beatrice  
**Notas: **SPOILERS del EP1 al EP7. Si has visto el animé entonces sólo spoilers del EP5 al EP7.  
**Rating:** T  
**Género: **Angst/Romance  
**Tabla de retos: **30 días  
**Tema: **26. Una rosa roja

* * *

Entrecerró los ojos como si el espectáculo montado por la bruja le hiciera daño, los entrecerró tanto que quedaron convertidos en simples rendijas, con la misma fuerza e intensidad de un par de dagas. La Beatrice que estaba sentada en su pequeño jardín, a modo de calabozo y castillo para una princesa, no podía ser la misma que le explicaba el pasado al que había sido destinada, no cuando había algo diferente en ella, palpable y tangible, a pesar de ser una ilusión, algo que, incluso con los ojos entrecerrados, podía ver.

No era simplemente que tuvieran el mismo rostro, el mismo peinado, la misma edad —cosa prácticamente imposible, porque las brujas no existían, porque no podía tener 100 años—. Sino más bien el tono de su voz, la expresión de su rostro, todo era tan suave, tan opuesto a la mujer que se reía sin descaro frente a él... Parecía una pequeña niña indefensa, curiosa, y conforme más avanzaba el relato, más se daba cuenta de la situación, de que había algo en su pecho que dolía, como lástima, como pena por esa mujer.

¿Qué le había sucedido para que terminara convertida en ese ser tan despiadado? ¿Cómo había podido matar a todos, tras haber caído en ese acantilado, tras haberse evaporado del mundo siendo un ser tan noble?

Las repuestas no acudían a su mente, el acertijo parecía aún más intrincado, casi imposible.

Pero aún así... aún si no servía de nada, más que para darle malestar... Nunca podría olvidar el charco de sangre en el que yacía su cuerpo, como los pétalos de la misma rosa roja que lucía en su cabello rubio, símbolo de la juventud que había perdido, que quizás nunca le perteneció.


	10. Un empujón

**Título:** Without love it cannot be seen ~ Sin amor no puede ser visto.  
**Fandom: **Umineko no Naku Koro ni ~ Incluye Chiru  
**Pareja: **Ushiromiya Battler/Beatrice  
**Notas: **SPOILERS del EP1 al EP7. Si has visto el animé entonces sólo spoilers del EP5 al EP7.  
**Rating:** T  
**Género: **Angst/Romance  
**Tabla de retos: **30 días  
**Tema: **13. Un empujón

* * *

El juego parece estancado, aburrido, monótono a pesar de ser el tercero. Esperaba más de Battler, mucho más, pero sólo ha obtenido teorías absurdas, contradicciones y desesperación, misma que se esparce por sus venas, que sube como veneno hasta su cerebro, contagiándola como un virus mortal. Ha dado ya muchas pistas, ha hecho una estrategia casi infalible, pero posible de derrotar y aún así, aún con todo su esfuerzo, no tiene nada.

El tercer juego empieza a desarrollarse, el tercer juego... ¿De cuántos? ¿Cuánto tiempo más podrá seguir soportando la farsa, la tortura a la que está sometida? Sólo un método drástico podría ayudarla, uno que le diera un buen empujón a Battler, que lo forzara a pensar.

Y sus labios se tuercen en una sonrisa tétrica, misma que evoca las palabras de Virgilia.

Ha atacado con todo lo que tiene, ahora es tiempo de defender, de ceder.

O al menos... de fingir que lo hace.


	11. En llamas

**Título:** Without love it cannot be seen ~ Sin amor no puede ser visto.  
**Fandom: **Umineko no Naku Koro ni ~ Incluye Chiru  
**Pareja: **Ushiromiya Battler/Beatrice  
**Notas: **SPOILERS del EP1 al EP7. Si has visto el animé entonces sólo spoilers del EP5 al EP7.  
**Rating:** T  
**Género: **Angst/Romance  
**Tabla de retos: **30 días  
**Tema: **20. En llamas

* * *

La ira de Battler estalla como llamas, abrasadoras y peligrosas, mismas que escapan de sus ojos y hacen que Beatrice se quede de piedra, cuando momentos antes su risa inundaba el lugar. Es una bruja sí, pero a pesar de todo, es mujer. Y ese súbito ataque de ira la toma desprevenida, no sabe de dónde viene, ni qué sucede. Eva es la nueva Beatrice, Eva es la que está asesinando a todo mundo, quien construye ríos de sangre entre estruendosas carcajadas, pero es ella, únicamente ella, a la que miran con odio y repulsión.

Battler no puede creerlo, se niega a creerlo. La poca simpatía inspirada al saber el pasado de Beatrice parece haberse evaporado, tiene ganas de darle una bofetada, de terminar con sus existencia, de reír él en su lugar al verla muerta, terminada, deshecha. Sabe que es un juego, que es su culpa que no haya terminado aún, pero bajo ninguna circunstancia puede permitir tal brutalidad.

Sí. Eva está jugando con la vida de Rosa y María, preciadas personas para él. Sí. Eva es la nueva Beatrice. Pero todo es sólo culpa de la mujer frente a él, porque no hace nada, porque sólo ríe, porque no está cualificada para entender ese juego de vida o muerte.

¿Qué tiene de graciosa la muerte humana? ¿Acaso el se rió cuando Beatrice murió, en esos extraños recuerdos que le fueron mostrados?

La respuesta no puede ser más obvia. Y tras darle la espalda, decide que seguirá luchando, pero no contra ella, sino contra la magia y cualquier oponente en general.


	12. Ambivalencia

**Título:** Without love it cannot be seen ~ Sin amor no puede ser visto.  
**Fandom: **Umineko no Naku Koro ni ~ Incluye Chiru  
**Pareja: **Ushiromiya Battler/Beatrice  
**Notas: **SPOILERS del EP1 al EP7. Si has visto el animé entonces sólo spoilers del EP5 al EP7.  
**Rating:** T  
**Género: **Angst/Romance  
**Tabla de retos: **30 días  
**Tema: **14. Ambivalencia

* * *

No está seguro desde cuándo exactamente comenzó a sentirse así, esa extraña ambivalencia que lo hace cuestionarse muchas cosas, que pega como marea en lo más profundo de su consciencia, de lo único que está seguro es de que quiere, debe salvarla. A Beatrice, quien ha demostrado comprender el valor de la vida humana, quien a luchado por un juego justo y digno, quien está siendo atacada sin piedad, misma de la que él careció al desconocerla como su oponente. Sin embargo, no puede hacer más que mirar, como si estuviera pegado a esa silla, como si fuera solamente un espectador esperando los créditos finales, no puede hacer nada más que retener el aliento mientras la ve siendo atacada por las Siestas, por Eva.

Ha sido cruel con ella porque siempre pensó que debía pagarle el dolor recibido, ha sido cruel con ella porque siempre pensó que podría soportarlo, que no tenía corazón, pero sus suposiciones estaban erradas y el órgano del cual pensó que carecía, queda quemado a fuego en sus retinas mientras palpita sin tener ya un cuerpo físico al cual sostener.

No ha podido hacer nada para salvarla, pero jura que detendrá a su nuevo oponente en su lugar, que terminará con la ilusión de Eva-Beatrice, por el bien de los suyos y el sacrificio de ella.


	13. Repetición

**Título:** Without love it cannot be seen ~ Sin amor no puede ser visto.  
**Fandom: **Umineko no Naku Koro ni ~ Incluye Chiru  
**Pareja: **Ushiromiya Battler/Beatrice  
**Notas: **SPOILERS del EP1 al EP7. Si has visto el animé entonces sólo spoilers del EP5 al EP7.  
**Rating:** T  
**Género: **Angst/Romance  
**Tabla de retos: **30 días  
**Tema: **08. Repetición

* * *

Se siente como un estúpido, un inútil ingenuo y torpe; incluso parece que la carcajada de Beatrice se repite en el fondo para recordarle su vergüenza, misma que exhaló cuando se descubrió su engaño, cuando quiso hacerlo firmar su sentencia de muerte, su entrada a Golden Land.

Durante casi todo el juego sintió que ambos podían entenderse, que eran compañeros alzándose en contra de la misma Bruja, que su sacrificio lo decía todo. Pero todo era actuación, simple y vana actuación que había conseguido atontarlo, apelar a sus instintos más humanos, mismos que había jurado dejar atrás para enfrentarla.

Sabe que quizás romperá su propia promesa, que quizás vuelva a caer en el mismo error, la misma treta, pero no puede evitar prometer, jurar por la sangre derramada y su propio orgullo, que no volverá a caer.

Que la próxima vez será el quien se ría, quien diga jaque-mate y termine la partida.


	14. No tiene sentido

**Título:** Without love it cannot be seen ~ Sin amor no puede ser visto.  
**Fandom: **Umineko no Naku Koro ni ~ Incluye Chiru  
**Pareja: **Ushiromiya Battler/Beatrice  
**Notas: **SPOILERS del EP1 al EP7. Si has visto el animé entonces sólo spoilers del EP5 al EP7.  
**Rating:** T  
**Género: **Angst/Romance  
**Tabla de retos: **30 días  
**Tema: **28. No tiene sentido

* * *

No tiene sentido, nada de ello. No tiene sentido y entre más lo piensa, más enrevesado e imposible le parece el desafío, ése que la separa años luz de su hermano y familia, a quien ve felizmente pasar el tiempo en el tablero, olvidándose de ella, ignorando que su destino está a punto de acabar.

No tiene sentido, nada de ello. Y entre más lo piensa, más se da cuenta de que está furiosa, triste y decepcionada del hermano que pasa el tiempo tomando el té con Beatrice, que se ha olvidado de que hay alguien que lo espera. Porque la mística conexión entre ellos no le importa un bledo, porque no importa quién fue Beatrice ni qué quiere, sino cómo lo hizo, cómo detenerla.

Y así sea con métodos drásticos y palabras duras, mismas que deberían de ser dirigidas a ella por el hermano mayor que le falta, pondrá algo de sentido común en la cabeza de Battler, que tontea con Beatrice y ríe como si el tiempo no existiera, lo pondrá así tenga que convertirse en alguien de temer. Porque el fin justifica los medios y esa sonrisa medio juguetona y desafiante en los labios de su hermano sólo se la debe a ella y a su familia, no a una mujer que les ha quitado todo, que no tiene piedad.


	15. Última palabra

**Título:** Without love it cannot be seen ~ Sin amor no puede ser visto.  
**Fandom: **Umineko no Naku Koro ni ~ Incluye Chiru  
**Pareja: **Ushiromiya Battler/Beatrice  
**Notas: **SPOILERS del EP1 al EP7. Si has visto el animé entonces sólo spoilers del EP5 al EP7.  
**Rating:** T  
**Género: **Angst/Romance  
**Tabla de retos: **30 días  
**Tema: **16. Última palabra

* * *

Su última palabra, roja como la sangre, lo atraviesa como si fuera una espada y casi está seguro de que si dirige su mirada hacia abajo, a su pecho, lo verá emanando sangre y quizás, sólo quizás, lágrimas. Beatrice lo conoce mejor que sí mismo, mejor que el pasado en el que creció y creyó pertenecer, pero no entiende por qué. Las Brujas, la magia no existe y, sin embargo, no halla otra explicación a su verdad roja, no más que la magia que logra conocer los secretos de las personas, no más que la magia que destruye todo a su paso, incluídos sentimientos.

Su verdadera madre no es Asumu, aquella mujer a la cual adoró desde que era pequeño y por la cual abandonó su familia, aquella a la que sigue amando por sus cuidados y delicadeza, no es su madre y aunque eso le duele, le lastima más el hecho de enterarse por un ser tan despiadado.

Y su mundo se derrumba como un castillo de arena, libera las cadenas que atan a la bruja al juego, porque nada tiene sentido, porque ahora que no sabe quién es, tampoco sabe por qué debería de luchar.

Lo único que entiende es que, extrañamente o no, Beatrice también muestra tristeza en sus ojos azules antes de desaparecer, dirigiéndole una última mirada, antes de que el mundo se vuelva gris, negro... opaco.

La nada.


	16. Imitación

**Título:** Without love it cannot be seen ~ Sin amor no puede ser visto.  
**Fandom: **Umineko no Naku Koro ni ~ Incluye Chiru  
**Pareja: **Ushiromiya Battler/Beatrice  
**Notas: **SPOILERS del EP1 al EP7. Si has visto el animé entonces sólo spoilers del EP5 al EP7.  
**Rating:** T  
**Género: **Angst/Romance  
**Tabla de retos: **30 días  
**Tema: **23. Imitación

* * *

Le toma escasos segundos desaparecer del lugar, dejando tras de sí muchas de sus metas y planes, dejando a un confundido Battler, a una enemiga furiosa y a varias brujas decepcionadas, pero no importa ya, nada de ello, ninguno de ellos. Está cansada, harta, esa imitación de vida que lleva ya no le es suficiente, no tras tantos errores y fallos cometidos por Battler, no tras tantos contraataques inútiles, que sólo logran minar su esperanza, porque quiere que se sepa la verdad, quiere dormir en paz para siempre, tranquila y eternamente y todo eso le ha sido negado, una vez más.

Así que ese juego cruel ya no tiene sentido, nada lo tiene. Y le da risa saber que ha sido hasta lo suficientemente condescendiente como para no acabar con Battler —no físicamente—, que ha dejado que el hombre que juró matarla o matar, siga existiendo, patética e inevitablemente, como ella, sumido en su propia desesperación.

Quizás sea eso lo único que pueden compartir, después de todo.

Quizás sea eso lo único que les queda a ambos.

Y soportar otros mil años así le parece una tortura.

Una que tendrá que vivir, porque así lo ha decidido.


	17. Prohibido

**Título:** Without love it cannot be seen ~ Sin amor no puede ser visto.  
**Fandom: **Umineko no Naku Koro ni ~ Incluye Chiru  
**Pareja: **Ushiromiya Battler/Beatrice  
**Notas: **SPOILERS del EP1 al EP7. Si has visto el animé entonces sólo spoilers del EP5 al EP7.  
**Rating:** T  
**Género: **Angst/Romance  
**Tabla de retos: **30 días  
**Tema: **25. Prohibido

* * *

Se prohíbe a sí misma guardar más esperanzas, se prohíbe a sí misma concebir un mínimo atisbo de luz al final del tunel, no debe, no cuando la caída será más fuerte, más brutal y dolorosa. Battler ha recuperado sus ganas de seguir, ha recuperado la fortaleza que pensó le había robado, pero eso no significa nada, mucho menos su victoria. Así que no guarda esperanzas, no guarda nada tras sus ojos casi vacíos, derrotados. Qué lástima que eso no logre escudarla de nuevas decepciones, de nuevas pérdidas.

Porque Battler no recuerda eso que aún le escoce en el pecho, que dibuja amargas sonrisas en su rostro. Porque Battler no recuerda, porque Battler se niega a darle lo que quiere. Y nada parece divertido, nunca lo fue, pero al menos fingía que así era.

Y ahora, todo está por decidirse. Y ahora, vuelve a poner una cara fiera, una sonrisa torcida, digna del título que ostenta. Porque aunque quizá nunca obtenga lo que quiere, luchará por ello con la dignidad que le queda, con la estúpida esperanza que aún alberga.

Lo tiene prohibido, el ser feliz, el descansar.

Y morirá tratando de alcanzarlo.


	18. Pecado

**Título:** Without love it cannot be seen ~ Sin amor no puede ser visto.  
**Fandom: **Umineko no Naku Koro ni ~ Incluye Chiru  
**Pareja: **Ushiromiya Battler/Beatrice  
**Notas: **SPOILERS del EP1 al EP7. Si has visto el animé entonces sólo spoilers del EP5 al EP7.  
**Rating:** T  
**Género: **Angst/Romance  
**Tabla de retos: **30 días  
**Tema: **11. Pecado

* * *

La batalla estalla entre destellos de color rojizo y azulado, similar a fuegos artificiales depresivos y tristes, que dañan en vez de maravillar, que buscan asesinar en lugar de divertir. Battler ataca, contraataca, una vez, otra vez, con ese renovado ímpetu que le otorgó Ange, que le recordó una promesa no expresada, implícita entre hermanos.

Y duele, no esa verdad azul, clavándose en su pecho, sino el hecho de que no recuerde, de que no atisbe su pecado, no lo mire ni aunque esté enfrente de él. Duele cada uno de esos ataques necesarios, duele el final que desea, que puede obtener, lo único que tiene. Y se rompe, en lágrimas, en palabras incoherentes, en verdades de color rojo que suplican por la muerte, el olvido.

La esperanza se extingue casi al mismo tiempo que sus latidos del corazón. La esperanza no nace, nisiquiera cuando él le promete dejarla dormir en paz.

Ya ha mentido una vez, ¿por qué habría de creerle ahora?


	19. Treinta

**Título:** Without love it cannot be seen ~ Sin amor no puede ser visto.  
**Fandom: **Umineko no Naku Koro ni ~ Incluye Chiru  
**Pareja: **Ushiromiya Battler/Beatrice  
**Notas: **SPOILERS del EP1 al EP7. Si has visto el animé entonces sólo spoilers del EP5 al EP7.  
**Rating:** T  
**Género: **Angst/Romance  
**Tabla de retos: **30 días  
**Tema: **30. Treinta

* * *

Le toma al menos treinta segundos darse cuenta de la situación, patética y lastimosa. La mujer que se burló de él, que lo humilló y jugó con su vida yace frente a sus ojos, atravesada, destrozada y con lágrimas brillando a la luz de la luna, resbalándose por su cara inexpresiva, casi muerta. Se ha rendido. Y aunque no le gusta ganar así, puede comprenderla, casi.

Quería morir, quería ser negada. Y él, tontamente, no pudo concederle ese deseo. No hizo más que tontear, más que sucumbir repetidas ocasiones a una desesperación que ella ocultaba tras su inoportuna sonrisa.

Pero no habrá una segunda vez, se lo jura. Por Ange, por ella, cuyo sufrimiento parece incalculable, incluso a métodos humanos.

Por él.

Porque le ha fallado y no puede perdonarse. Porque si le falla de nuevo, no tendrá redención.

Y ése, sin duda, sería el peor de los pecados.


	20. Silencio

**Título:** Without love it cannot be seen ~ Sin amor no puede ser visto.  
**Fandom: **Umineko no Naku Koro ni ~ Incluye Chiru  
**Pareja: **Ushiromiya Battler/Beatrice  
**Notas: **SPOILERS del EP1 al EP7. Si has visto el animé entonces sólo spoilers del EP5 al EP7.  
**Rating:** T  
**Género: **Angst/Romance  
**Tabla de retos: **30 días  
**Tema: **22. Silencio

* * *

Lo único que rompía el silencio era la lluvia, copiosa, incesante e insensible, como pequeñas lágrimas. Golden Land, que siempre había sido un paraíso, dispuesto a brindar comodidades y alegría pocas veces encontradas en el mundo humano, estaba marchito, apagado y grisáceo, justo como los ojos de su dueña, quien parecía un cadáver, una muñeca, silenciosa y penosa a la vista. Tanto, que desesperaba a Battler, que lo ponía ansioso por encontrar una respuesta, por sacarla de ese estado, sin obtener resultado alguno.

Y la lluvia seguía cayendo, seguía recordándole sus lágrimas, el dolor en sus facciones siempre altaneras y orgullosas, siempre infantiles, siempre burlonas.

Beatrice se había ido, dejando tras de sí un acertijo imposible y una promesa, misma que quizás nunca podría cumplir y que se convertía en agonía, en desesperación, reflejada en sus ojos, fríos como el té negro frente a él.

Beatrice había muerto.

Y todo era su culpa.


	21. Callejón sin salida

**Título:** Without love it cannot be seen ~ Sin amor no puede ser visto.  
**Fandom: **Umineko no Naku Koro ni ~ Incluye Chiru  
**Pareja: **Ushiromiya Battler/Beatrice  
**Notas: **SPOILERS del EP1 al EP7. Si has visto el animé entonces sólo spoilers del EP5 al EP7.  
**Rating:** T  
**Género: **Angst/Romance  
**Tabla de retos: **30 días  
**Tema: **09. Callejón sin salida

* * *

Estaba furioso, rabioso como un león a punto de atacar. Quería saltar encima de esas brujas, quería destruirlas, como ellas planeaban hacerlo con el tablero de Beato, ése que sólo les pertenecía a ambos, que los unía como rivales, como amigos. Pero no podía, no le estaba permitido atacarlas, por mucho que su sangre hirviera, quemando todo sentido común, toda sensibilidad.

No había más necesidad de masacres, ni de sangre o lágrimas. No cuando ya habían visto cuatro juegos y distintos destinos, con un fin en común —que aún no podía descubrir—; sin embargo, ellas lo querían así, ellas lo iban a hacer así.

Su mano tembló mientras se cerraba en un puño de nudillos blancos, buscando un destino donde estrellarse, donde descargar toda su furia. Si ellas querían seguir el juego, si ellas querían seguir con la diversión, muy bien, pero no contarían con él.

Él ya tenía su propio callejón sin salida, la encrucijada que se reflejaba en los ojos inexpresivos de Beato, en Golden Land.

No necesitaba intrusos, ni nuevas pistas.

No necesitaba nada que no fueran ellos dos, el aroma del té y el silencio.


	22. Vuelta atrás

**Título:** Without love it cannot be seen ~ Sin amor no puede ser visto.  
**Fandom: **Umineko no Naku Koro ni ~ Incluye Chiru  
**Pareja: **Ushiromiya Battler/Beatrice  
**Notas: **SPOILERS del EP1 al EP7. Si has visto el animé entonces sólo spoilers del EP5 al EP7.  
**Rating:** T  
**Género: **Angst/Romance  
**Tabla de retos: **30 días  
**Tema: **15. Vuelta atrás

* * *

Todo parecía irreal, como un cuento, un sueño... quizás lo era. La lluvia los bañaba suavemente, como un rocío de alivio y frescura, como si celebrara con ellos, como si todo estuviera perfecto. No era así, pero podían engañarse pensándolo, podían, casi lo aseguraban cuando estaban debajo de esa lluvia, victoriosos —momentáneamente— y juntos.

Su relación se había invertido sin siquiera notarlo, había convertido, deslavado el odio y mientras Battler la sostenía entre sus brazos, no podía evitar sonreír, no podía evitar olvidar. Lo que no había hecho, lo que había hecho, sus palabras y acciones. Porque en esos momentos no le importaba nada más, no quería nada más.

Ése era el estado idóneo, el que podría poner un final feliz en la pantalla y las letras de los créditos, sin necesidad de sangre y confusión. Ése era el estado idóneo, donde Beatrice seguía riendo burlonamente, seguía sosteniendo su pipa y su orgullo.

Pero las brujas no iban a dejar que terminara así, lo aseguraban mientras estallaban en lágrimas de risa, de burla. Mientras se tragaban la frustración y juraban venganza.

Ellos eran piezas, unas que nunca recordarían nada de lo sucedido.

Ellos eran piezas, a su merced, próximas víctimas de una masacre.

Unas que nunca volverían atrás, a los días de felicidad y tonterías.


	23. Blanco y negro

**Título:** Without love it cannot be seen ~ Sin amor no puede ser visto.  
**Fandom: **Umineko no Naku Koro ni ~ Incluye Chiru  
**Pareja: **Ushiromiya Battler/Beatrice  
**Notas: **SPOILERS del EP1 al EP7. Si has visto el animé entonces sólo spoilers del EP5 al EP7.  
**Rating:** T  
**Género: **Angst/Romance  
**Tabla de retos: **30 días  
**Tema: **02. Blanco y negro

* * *

Casi no podía distinguir las cosas a su alrededor, grisáceas e inútiles para sus propósitos. Casi no podía ver donde pisaba, ni los objetos que podrían representar un obstáculo. Lo único que la guiaba era su propia fuerza de voluntad, su propio dolor, que hacía de combustible y de aligerante, porque nada podría ser peor que ello. O eso creyó.

Cuando sus pasos comenzaron a resonar por la catedral, etéreos y solitarios, su vista se encontró con algo que le pareció mucho peor, que destrozó su pecho, todos los años que había construído pensando que todo estaría bien, aquello que los humanos llamaban esperanza.

Battler yacía en un charco de sangre, atravesado por la espada de Dlanor, cuyo brillo poco podía equipararse al que emitía la sangre que emanaba de su pecho y de su boca, inexpresiva, tanto como sus ojos cerrados. Había sido una mentira, siempre habían sido mentiras las palabras que habían salido de su boca, pero no era eso lo que dolía. Era la esperanza rota, era la lucha que había sostenido en vano lo que le pesaba. Era el verlo destrozado, muerto, indiferente a su dolor, lo que de verdad le lastimaba.

_Battler._

Ya no tiene sentido seguir, lo sabe. No puede permitirse seguir albergando esperanzas, no cuando la única persona que puede brindarla ya se ha rendido, no cuando no le queda otra opción que seguirlo, que desaparecer.

Y se acomoda en su pecho, derramando lágrimas que no pretenden sanar, sino purgar. Se acomoda en el pecho que ya no tiene latidos, ni calidez, misma que alguna vez llegó a transmitirle, su cuerpo empieza a deshacerse, se pierde en manchones grisáceos, blancos, negros...

Es la despedida.

Adiós, Battler.

Adiós, mentiroso.


	24. En una sola noche

**Título:** Without love it cannot be seen ~ Sin amor no puede ser visto.  
**Fandom: **Umineko no Naku Koro ni ~ Incluye Chiru  
**Pareja: **Ushiromiya Battler/Beatrice  
**Notas: **SPOILERS del EP1 al EP7. Si has visto el animé entonces sólo spoilers del EP5 al EP7.  
**Rating:** T  
**Género: **Angst/Romance  
**Tabla de retos: **30 días  
**Tema: **19. En una sola noche

* * *

Ha sido un extraño sueño, todo aquello. Ha sido un delirio, su imaginación pidiéndole que no se rinda y aún así, se siente muy real. Siente la brisa... ¿cálida? de la lluvia, el olor a té negro y el dolor creciendo en su pecho. Siente la verdad abrumándolo, el sinfín de imágenes atravesando su mente, la realidad plasmándose como un lienzo frente a sus ojos. Ahora lo sabe, sabe lo que ha pasado, lo que ha causado su pecado, su error, ahora puede decírselo a Beato.

Pero dicha certeza y felicidad se derrumba nada más mira hacia abajo, donde un hermoso vestido de color negro está envuelto entre cenizas, mismas que alguna vez fueron cabellos dorados y ojos azules. Es demasiado tarde y el dolor, la certeza de lo que ha causado, vuelve a atravesarlo, mucho más fuerte que la espada de Dlanor, mucho más fuerte que su derrota.

Ya no puede jurárselo cara a cara, ya no puede pedirle perdón. Pero terminará con todo ello, con el tablero que él mismo creo. Y en un revuelo de su nueva capa, bajo su nuevo título, se lo jura. Él, como el brujo de lo infinito, él, como su rival, se lo jura.

En una sola noche ha adquirido el poder, la verdad dorada como sus cabellos y piensa utilizarla para dejarla dormir en paz, para siempre.

Se lo jura por las lágrimas que confundió con lluvia, se lo jura por el olor a té negro, señal de que estuvo ahí.

El próximo será el juego final.


	25. Cinco minutos

**Título:** Without love it cannot be seen ~ Sin amor no puede ser visto.  
**Fandom: **Umineko no Naku Koro ni ~ Incluye Chiru  
**Pareja: **Ushiromiya Battler/Beatrice  
**Notas: **SPOILERS del EP1 al EP7. Si has visto el animé entonces sólo spoilers del EP5 al EP7.  
**Rating:** T  
**Género: **Angst/Romance  
**Tabla de retos: **30 días  
**Tema: **05. Cinco minutos

* * *

No le tomó ni cinco minutos decidirse, mucho menos hacerlo. Con un revuelo de su capa, con el contorno de su mano trazando figuras indefinibles en la oscuridad y su mente totalmente concentrada, así la trajo de vuelta. Porque no había alcanzado la verdad sólo para retenerla, punzante en su pecho, venenosa hasta tal punto que le impedía respirar. Había alcanzado la verdad para pedirle perdón, para liberarla, para despedirse y decirle que era un tonto.

Y son esos mismos deseos los que le dan forma a un cuerpo femenino, cuyo cabello dorado baña su piel a modo de cascada. Un cuerpo que ya no está lastimado —físicamente, al menos—, un cuerpo que será el recipiente de montones de felicidad, porque así lo ha prometido. Porque sus manos tiemblan y sus párpados se cierran con fuerza al pensar en lo contrario. En que Beatrice no volverá.

¿Cómo podría nunca regresar cuando la está viendo? ¿Cuando admira su rostro de ojos cerrados y mirada pacífica? Algo que sólo será etéreo en la eternidad de sus recuerdos, de sus pecados. Algo que será ínfimo, porque así lo prefiere, porque quiere oír su risa escandalosa en su lugar.

Pero hay que darle tiempo al tiempo. Y como ella esperó, así lo hará él, hasta que abra los ojos, hasta que se burle de su ineptitud, de su arrepentimiento.

Espera que no tarde demasiado en despertar. Pero sabe que no serán cinco minutos.


	26. Aún falta

**Título:** Without love it cannot be seen ~ Sin amor no puede ser visto.  
**Fandom: **Umineko no Naku Koro ni ~ Incluye Chiru  
**Pareja: **Ushiromiya Battler/Beatrice  
**Notas: **SPOILERS del EP1 al EP7. Si has visto el animé entonces sólo spoilers del EP5 al EP7.  
**Rating:** T  
**Género: **Angst/Romance  
**Tabla de retos: **30 días  
**Tema: **27. Aún falta

* * *

Es como una extraña presión en su pecho, cálida y reconfortante. Es como un talismán pulsando al mismo compás que su corazón, dulce y alocadamente. No sabe por qué se siente así, pero es natural, lo ha sido desde que abrió los ojos y despertó a ese nuevo mundo, desconocido y familiar a la vez.

Puede que no sepa nada de magia, que no sea la Beatrice que todos conocieron. Sin embargo, su única certeza reside en su corazón, repleto de un sentimiento desbordante hacia su padre, Battler. Alguien a quien no ha visto personalmente, pero que conoce perfectamente. Alguien cuyos trazos emborronados bajo sus párpados la hacen temblar.

Y quiere verse perfecta, quiere entender, quiere que él se lo diga. Así que le pide ayuda a Kumasawa, a Genji, a quien sea. ¿Qué puedo hacer para alegrar a mi padre? ¿Qué puedo hacer? Apenas y se da cuenta de las miradas sombrías que intercambian los sirvientes, pues sus ojos casi pueden ver más allá, al futuro donde Battler le agradece por sus atenciones.

—Estoy segura que a Battler-san le encantarán unas galletas, ¿no crees, Genji? —Kumasawa sonríe de manera forzada, pero lo disimula perfectamente, dándose la vuelta para encarar la cocina—. Le darán mucha fuerza, ¿sabe, Beatrice-sama?

—N-no sé hacer galletas —se excusa ella tímidamente, sin poder recordar si su antigüo ser podía y echándose en cara dicha falta.

—Ohoho, no se preocupe, Beatrice-sama, yo le enseñaré, unas galletas especiales del amor —la mujer se da la vuelta satisfecha de ver cómo se le suben los colores al rostro a su antigüa ama, muy diferente de su anterior ser. ¡Cuán sorprendido estará Battler cuando la vea! ¡Cuán sorprendido! ¡Y más cuando la vea llevando galletas!

Pero mientras éstas se hornean, endulzadas con un montón de esfuerzo y amor, Beatrice no puede evitar preguntarse cuánto falta para el encuentro.

Cuánto falta para que todo sea perfecto.

Para que él deje de verla así. De esa manera, entre lastimera y enfadada.


	27. Es culpa del frío

**Título:** Without love it cannot be seen ~ Sin amor no puede ser visto.  
**Fandom: **Umineko no Naku Koro ni ~ Incluye Chiru  
**Pareja: **Ushiromiya Battler/Beatrice  
**Notas: **SPOILERS del EP1 al EP7. Si has visto el animé entonces sólo spoilers del EP5 al EP7.  
**Rating:** T  
**Género: **Angst/Romance  
**Tabla de retos: **30 días  
**Tema: **04. Es culpa del frío

* * *

Comienza a temblar incontrolablemente, sacudido por espasmos que vienen desde el fondo de su corazón, cuyo dolor es excretado en forma de lágrimas y gritos. Tiene su misma figura, su mismo rostro e incluso voz, pero ella no es Beatrice. No es la mujer que le enseñó como pelear, que sufrió durante años esperando su regreso, a quien dañó cometiendo un pecado.

Ella es tan buena. Tan diferente. Y le duele, porque está siendo cruel, déspota, insensible. Con alguien que no lo merece, con alguien que no lo comprende. Con alguien que se esforzó por hacerle unas galletas, cuyo esfuerzo y amor yacen dentro del cesto de basura, cuyo único vestigio es ese dolor. Esa culpa.

Está cometiendo los mismos errores, está causándole un nuevo daño, uno que de nuevo ella no merece. Pero no es fácil, no es fácil verla y no recordar, esa escandalosa risa, esa mirada desdeñosa, esa voz invitante, desafiante.

_Beatrice._

Su cuerpo permanece, pero su mente ha cambiado.

No es dolor lo que necesita, no es dolor lo que le dará. No para que vuelva a su antigua forma, no para que vuelva a odiarlo —con razón—.

Tiene un plan. Uno que podría fallar, uno que necesita un milagro, mismo por el que ella esperó. Y lo llevará a cabo tan pronto deje de temblar —es culpa del frío, se dice—, lo llevará a cabo por su bien, el de ambos.


	28. Uno tras otro

**Título:** Without love it cannot be seen ~ Sin amor no puede ser visto.  
**Fandom: **Umineko no Naku Koro ni ~ Incluye Chiru  
**Pareja: **Ushiromiya Battler/Beatrice  
**Notas: **SPOILERS del EP1 al EP7. Si has visto el animé entonces sólo spoilers del EP5 al EP7.  
**Rating:** T  
**Género: **Angst/Romance  
**Tabla de retos: **30 días  
**Tema: **24. Uno tras otro

* * *

Las piezas han caído, una tras otra, víctimas del juego diabólico de Zepar y Furfur. Battler los observa caer en silencio, dubitativo de qué debería de hacer, porque son las mismas personas a las que aman, a las cuales deben de destruir. George ha destruído a su madre, Jessica a Kyrie, Beatrice a Natsuhi. Todo en orden de ganar un milagro, todo en orden y por bien del amor.

Beatrice está luchando por él. Beatrice ha terminado con una vida por su bien, por y para sus fines. Y aunque no es la misma de antes, aunque aún le duele verla, indecisa y cortés, ha decidido corresponderle, apoyarla en ese extraño pero fascinante juego de amantes.

Así que se dirige hecho un rayo hacia donde está su pieza —él mismo—, representación de su viejo ser, de sus ideales y de su pecado. No hay más lugar para errores, para lamentaciones y asesinatos. Ése será el último, el que marcará sus destinos, que les dará una oportunidad. Eso se promete, eso se dice. Y termina con su propia vida. Una que, desde un principio, no debió estar ahí.

Ahora lo único que queda es notificarlo a Zepar y Furfur, ahora lo único que queda es mirar el rostro de sorpresa de Beatrice, su sonrisa contrahecha y el rubor en sus mejillas.

Supone que algún día podrá aceptarlo.

Aspira a ese milagro.


	29. Alrededor del mundo

**Título:** Without love it cannot be seen ~ Sin amor no puede ser visto.  
**Fandom: **Umineko no Naku Koro ni ~ Incluye Chiru  
**Pareja: **Ushiromiya Battler/Beatrice  
**Notas: **SPOILERS del EP1 al EP7. Si has visto el animé entonces sólo spoilers del EP5 al EP7.  
**Rating:** T  
**Género: **Angst/Romance  
**Tabla de retos: **30 días  
**Tema: **07. Alrededor del mundo

* * *

La algarabía es total, digna del final de un cuento de hadas —manchado de sangre, pero a nadie importa ya—, porque el milagro se ha cumplido, la verdad ha sido alcanzada y el rival derrotado. Erika yace en un charco de sangre mientras Dlanor le hace guardia de honor, quizás pensando en que Bernkastel aún puede querer jugar con su muñeca rota. Pero ésta última ha desaparecido, borrando tras de sí todo rastro de maldad, de tensión. Incluso Lambdadelta celebra —muy a su manera—, la conclusión del juego.

Todo está bien, todo es perfecto.

Y cuando se intercambian los anillos de matrimonio, esos que unen mucho más que un encantamiento o el hilo rojo del destino, todos estallan en aplausos y carcajadas. Beatrice se permite reír escandalosamente, oculta tras su fachada de siempre, altanera y confiada. Battler se ríe nerviosamente, cohibido, como si el anillo en su dedo pesara diez toneladas y fuera el centro de atención —quizás lo es, no está seguro—, lo único que sabe es que sólo hay risas, diversión a su alrededor.

Y un mundo por delante, claro.

Porque ahora que sabe la verdad puede liberar a Beatrice de su jaula, puede llevarla a dar una vuelta alrededor del mundo que ambos crearon, del que les falta por crear. Pueden hacerlo todo.

Esa es su conclusión.

El amanecer de una nueva vida para la bruja dorada.


	30. Sin tinta

**Título:** Without love it cannot be seen ~ Sin amor no puede ser visto.  
**Fandom: **Umineko no Naku Koro ni ~ Incluye Chiru  
**Pareja: **Ushiromiya Battler/Beatrice  
**Notas: **SPOILERS del EP1 al EP7. Si has visto el animé entonces sólo spoilers del EP5 al EP7.  
**Rating:** T  
**Género: **Angst/Romance  
**Tabla de retos: **30 días  
**Tema: **10. Sin tinta

* * *

Observa con cierta reticencia el ataúd abierto frente a él, donde puede divisar una cascada de cabellos dorados como el oro, señales inequívocas de que hay alguien descansando ahí, eterna y pacíficamente. Es la despedida, lo ha prometido, pero no lo ha cumplido. Y a modo de compensación lleva un librito en sus manos, cuyas palabras lo dejaron sin tinta, sin capacidad ni razón. Un cuento, el primero y quizás único que escribirá en toda su vida. Un cuento para ella, Beatrice.

Un cuento que deposita suavemente entre sus manos, que sabe que no podrá leer con los ojos dulcemente cerrados. Un cuento de perdón, de expiación y verdad. Un cuento que reposará con ella por la eternidad, justo el mismo tiempo que ella esperó por él.

_Gracias._

Apenas y puede formular las palabras, sus labios se mueven pero su voz nunca sale de sus labios, pues teme que se note que se ha quebrado, que no queda más que un hombre consumido tras de él. Alguien que en realidad no quiere despedirse.

_Gracias, Beatrice._

_Te amo._

Lo dice despacio a pesar de que nadie puede oírlo, a pesar de que ella no puede verlo, y tras esa última declaración se da la vuelta, enfilando para salir de la capilla, del lugar, de la isla, porque ahora que la bruja duerme en paz, ahora que todo ha terminado, no tiene nada más que hacer ahí.

Porque el lugar para llorar no está frente a su ataúd, sino entre los pequeños pero necesitados brazos de su hermana, quien le preguntará qué ha pasado sin obtener respuesta, quien expiará día a día su dolor.

Hasta que la muerte lo alcance y puedan reunirse de nuevo.

**FIN.**

***Nota: **No incluye hechos del EP8 porque desgraciadamente no lo he leído aún, de cualquier modo Ryu dijo que la historia de Battler y Beato terminaba en el EP6, así que creo que así está bien.

Gracias por leer —si alguien lo hizo.

Saludos!


End file.
